firefly
by paopus
Summary: [oneshot][1sided soriku] he hated bugs of all kinds, but he couldn't deny «his» glow —»— ' ' I would keep you in a jar. . .' '


»kingdom hearts, 1 shot

»1sided Riku sora

»913 words

»♥**p**_aopu_**s** aka _h_**otar**_u_

* * *

» ›**firefly**› »

. .. .-•♥•-. .. .

_I would keep you in a jar . . ._

The vain sun eventually relented and left in order for lady moon to take her place in that ad infinitum sky. Nature's heavenly canvas hosted pretty colors of blue influence; Streaks of cobalt and violets clashed with the ever fading orange of day as the sun said its final goodbyes and fell its final fall beyond the far off line of the sea. It _crashed_ and **burned** to ash beyond the horizon.

_But it will come again tomorrow . . . _

Came the thoughts of the mind beneath the crown of silver strands; Hair that fell like pretty silk framed an angelic visage that also hosted dual eyes of such turquoise that the sea turned over in envy, and screamed its rage against the sand, biting at the offender's bare toes as if to curse the entity for being prettier than it.

But after every attack the waves drew back defeated and crawled back into its shimmering home that mirrored the heavenly night sky, which was currently in the process of being littered with dabs of silver, sparkling in all their glorious effervescence.

_Such a peaceful night . . . _

Of course, nothing _that_ **sweet** lasts forever, but it was fine considering that the one to break the silence _and_ the peace was just _as _sweet, if not _more_ so, or so the teen did think.

' ' Hey _Ri-ku_ ' '

A delicate melody carried by a crisp evening breeze did reach the elder's ears, but he wouldn't address it right away. Instead he settled for allowing those raven-lined lids to settle over shimmering oceanic pools for a split second while thin lips did curl in the faintest of smirks.

' ' _So_ra.' '

It was simply worded, yet hearing himself barely whisper the name of such an angel was enough to make his heart leap beneath a cavernous chest; The muscle started pumping ice through his veins instead of blood. _Damn love._

But it was when he opened his eyes, as the impish teen flopped down besides him, that he noticed two smaller hands cupped gingerly over each other. The faintest of lights, a glow tinted a yellow-greenish, shone brightly from between the cracks made by thin, small fingers.

' ' Whatcha got there? ' '

Curiosity ruled out over all and Riku would be answered with bubbly, sparkling eyes accompanying his impish grin while those sheltering limbs were lifted and then parted slightly, just to reveal the glowing prisoner trapped inside.

' ' Isn't he cool? I caught him on my way over and I wanted to put him in a jar and name him Ri- ' '

' ' Hmph.' '

Confusion toppled Sora's once cheerfully energetic disposition, and as his animated babble faded, he redirected his gaze to the elder's seemingly disapproving exclamation.

' ' Huh? ' '

' ' I would think you'd know better than that. ' '

Wide cobalts narrowed but barely, and the look that crossed a most innocent face was enough to make Riku instantly regret the light admonishing that left the boy utterly confused.

' ' First of all—I hate bugs.' '

A hand that had taken rest upon a bent, denim-clad knee was lifted and lowered, skin against skin made the younger of them shiver, but neither of them noticed, and Riku gently ushered a single hand back in his direction, pulling apart the two that had once imprisoned such a pretty little bug.

It seemed to glow in appreciation before it took off, spreading its wings almost hesitantly at first, but once it realized its prison was no more, it took to the skies and most likely headed for **home**.

' ' Second of all, don't you think it has somewhere else to be? Maybe back to another firefly that _needs_ it.' '

But even as he spoke, and even as the firefly escaped, Riku's hand remained and took Sora's down into the sand with him, trapping it against the warm granules and playing a thumb lightly over the back.

Roses of color bloomed in normally tanned cheeks, and slightly saddened eyes that had watched the elder speak then drifted casually back out across the sea; His mind churned in thought.

But from those thoughts did that cheerful disposition once more return, and the angelic smile that Riku loved so much had once again blessed those lips while the youth offered his affirmation cheerily.

' ' You're right, Riku. ' '

' ' Heh, as if there was any doubt. ' '

Confidence, pure and simple, radiated off him in the form of that unwavering smirk, but strangely enough, his hand never left the younger teen's besides him; It merely stayed there, gently resting as if it were the most natural thing in the world, and Sora never complained.

In truth, Riku felt bad, like quite the hypocrite actually. He glanced up just in time to see the remains of the firefly's glow that sparkled on the nighttime air and as the faint light dissipated, melting into the bleak darkness of midnight blues, a soft exhalation passed through slightly parted lips. But Sora didn't notice the barely offered display of obvious discomfort. He never noticed his_ own _glow that had the elder so entranced, so _enamored_. Sora _never_ noticed.

_. . .where you'd s h i n e for **only** me_

. .. .♥xfin

* * *

. .. .-•♥•-. .. .

just a random idea had when idly sitting here bored.

would like it much if you read and reviewed please ;)

. .. .-•♥•-. .. .

**dislcaimer**:

i do not own kingdom hearts or its characters

square enix and disney does


End file.
